


Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is reflecting on the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Title: Don't Want To Miss A Thing**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack is reflecting on the day  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG13

__I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Jack looked at the younger man lying next to him in the bed, Ianto's bed. He often felt like he could watch him sleep forever. The horrors of the day nowhere to be seen in his face, the pain he had suffered eased away by sleep. When that alien lunged for Ianto he felt sure he wouldn't come out of it alive, he was prepared for the worst as he ran towards where they had fallen.

Then he heard the gunshot and a yell of annoyance as Ianto pushed the large alien off his body. Jack came to a stop in front of him, shocked at the amount of blood that coated Ianto's body. He could see the cut on Ianto's face where the creature's claw had managed to breach his skin, his eyes roved over Ianto's body wondering what other damage it had manage to inflict.

'A hand up would be nice.' Ianto had said sarcastically as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

'Should you be moving, I should get Owen.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'I'm fine.'

Jack reached down, grabbing Ianto's hand in his and pulled him from the ground, not missing the yelp that Ianto gave and he moved upright. He stumbled a little into Jack, Jack caught him worried he might fall.

'You're hurt.' Jack stated the obvious.

'It's nothing.' Ianto brushed it off, untangling himself from Jack's arms and walking towards the alien he had shot at such close range.

Jack couldn't miss the slow, painful way Ianto moved. Why did Ianto always have to act like that, like he didn't matter? Jack caught up with his as he stopped beside the dead alien, Ianto was clutching a hand to his abdomen. He suddenly realised that all the blood on Ianto's normally prestine suit was his own.

'Bastard never saw that coming.' Ianto was breathing heavily as he indicated the single gunshot wound to the aliens head.

Jack tried to move Ianto's hand to check out what condition he was in for himself, but Ianto batted it away. 

'Let me see.' Jack told him forcefully. 'You're bleeding.'

'Just a scratch.'

'Ianto!'

'Fine!'

Ianto let out a small gasp of pain as his hand moved away from his body, Jack unbuttoned Ianto's jacket and waistcoat before carefully pulling the bottom of Ianto's shirt from his trousers. All three garments were slashed by the aliens sharp claws. Jack took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the would beneath, it was deep and bleeding profusely.

'Owen.' Jack yelled down the comms.

'Problem Jack?'

'Ianto's hurt, we'll be back very soon.'

'What's tea boy gone and done now, broke a nail?'

Jack ignored the comment. 'He's bleeding badly, might need a transfusion.'

'I'll be waiting.' Owen replied, suitably subdued by Jack's tone.

'You, go get in the SUV.' Jack told Ianto.

'I'll help you move that first.'

'I can manage, no go.'

Ianto pressed his hand back to his wound over his clothes and started towards the SUV, Jack heard him mutter something under his breath and turned to face him, watching Ianto collapse to the floor silently.

'Fuck.' Jack shouted angrily.

He left the dead alien and ran over to Ianto's now unconscious figure on the floor, he scooped him up into his arms and carried him the short distance to the SUV, holding Ianto over one shoulder so he could open the rear door he lay him gently across the back seat. After checking he was still breathing, he was, shallow but there, he ran back to the alien. He picked it up roughly and moved as fast as he could back to the SUV and dumped it in the boot, slamming the lid down.

He threw himself into the divers seat and broke all speed limits as he drove back to the hub, leaving the alien in the boot he carefully picked up the still unconscious Ianto and carried him into the hub through the fake tourist office, not stopping till he reached the medical bay, relieved to find Owen waiting for them.

Jack lay Ianto on the table, grateful Ianto's Jacket and waistcoat were still open he ripped the shirt apart sending buttons everywhere.

'Ouch.' Owen exclaimed. 'How long has he been unconscious?'

'About twenty minutes tops.'

'Breathing shallow and his pulse is slow, no doubt caused by the massive blood loss, if all this is his?'

Jack nodded his head gravely.

'Right, first I get some blood flowing into those veins, then I stitch that wound.'

'Can I do anything?' Jack asked.

'Stay out of my way.'

Owen had the IV set up in minutes, blood flowing through the tube and into the back of Ianto's hand.

Jack watched as he injected a local anesthetic into Ianto's abdomen before starting to clean it up, he saw Owen wince as he realised just how deep it was, the young man would have been in agony. Owen glanced up and Jack moved to the other side of Ianto and took his hand in his, the worry still etched in Jack's face. At times like this Owen knew, despite what he said there was more between Jack and Ianto than part time shagging.

Ianto started to moan softly and his eyes fluttered open.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Jack asked him.

'I've been better.'

'Massive blood loss, you could have died.'

'But I didn't.'

'More luck than judgement on your part.' Jack told him.

Ianto tried to sit up and was pushed back down again.

'Lie still while I'm stitching you up.' Owen told him sternly.

Jack chuckled softly, his face finally losing the tension at last.

'What's so funny?' Owen demanded.

'Nothing, just that everything is back to normal.'

Owen just gave him an amused look as he finished the last stitch.

'Hurt anywhere else?' He asked Ianto.

'I think I hit my head when I fell.' 

Ianto screwed his face up in pain as Owen felt over his scalp. 'Ow.'

'No blood, doesn't feel like you've don any damage, but if it gets worse tell me.'

'Fine, can I move now?'

'Yes, but only as far as the sofa, I need to keep an eye on you for a while.'

'Can't I go home?'

'Anyone else live there?'

'Nope, you know that.'

'There's the answer to your question then.'

Jack watched as Ianto's face fell.

'I'll watch him.' Jack told Owen.

'You don't have to.' Ianto told him. 'I can stay here, it's fine.'

'I'm taking you home, Owen if anything happens call my mobile.'

Owen gave a small nod.

Jack helped Ianto off the small table in the medical bay and supported him as they walked out the hub and towards Ianto's car.

'Keys?' Jack put out his hand.

Ianto pulled them from his jacket pocket and handed them over, Jack unlocked the car and helped Ianto into the passenger seat and then drove them both to Ianto's flat, with less haste than the drive earlier. It was early evening by now, Jack called for food to be delivered from the local Chinese takeaway before helping Ianto out of his bloody clothes and into a pair of old pyjama's and they spent the evening talking and watching movies on the TV till Jack noticed Ianto's eyelids drooping.

'You should go to bed.' He told him.

'Come with me.'

'Now normally I wouldn't turn an invitation like that down, but you're in no condition for sex.'

'Who said anything about sex?'

'Well...'

'You really do have a one track mind, don't you? Owen said you should keep an eye on me and well, it'd be easier if you were in bed, with me.'

'There is that.'

'And a kiss and a cuddle might help me sleep.' Ianto smiled.

'Come on then, bed.' Jack switched off the TV and helped Ianto off the sofa. 'Painkillers?' 

'No. I'm okay for now.'

Ianto lay on his back, the most comfortable position he could find and watched Jack hesitate.

'What you waiting for?'

'I was wondering if I should keep my clothes on.' Jack admitted.

'Don't be daft.'

Jack stripped down to his briefs and slipped into the the bed beside Ianto, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

'Thank you.' Ianto murmured sleepily, closing his eyes.

Jack watched as Ianto slipped into sleep and a small smile played on Ianto's lips, Jack wondered what he was dreaming. As he lay there watching him, hearing his breathing he thought about how close he was to losing him that day, something he realised that he wasn't ready for yet, and he admitted to himself, where Ianto was concerned he didn't want to risk missing a single thing.

The End  



End file.
